


Common Rooms

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Getting Together, Gryffindor Common Room, Mutual Pining, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Truth or Dare, ravenclaw common room - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Most of Ginny and Luna’s romantic moments seem to happen in their Common Rooms.





	Common Rooms

Gryffindors were famous for their parties. How stereotypical; the House best known for being loud and rowdy was exactly that on Friday nights after big Quidditch matches or particularly stressful weeks of classes. **  
**

A seventh year would usually manage to sneak in something stronger than butterbeer, and they’d have a grand old time listening to The Weird Sisters and playing Exploding Snap.

It was no surprise that Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren’t really the partying type. However, as Harry and Ron were on the Quidditch team, they didn’t really have much a choice when it came to attending, and Hermione suffered through it with them like a good friend. The three of them would usually wind up in a corner somewhere talking over the music. Ginny usually wound up joining them despite her naturally extroverted nature. It was nice that she seemed to enjoy their company.

Since Luna Lovegood was an honorary Gryffindor with her lion hat, Ginny brought her to the party to celebrate with them. Luna didn’t seem like a party person, but she fit right in, staying her usual calm and serene self but not in a way that made her seem uncomfortable or bored. She was simply observing, bopping to the music.

With Ginny and Luna came over Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati, and eventually, a few others made their way to the corner.

“Do wizards not play truth or dare?” Dean asked.

All the purebloods shook their heads.

“Never heard of it,” Ginny said. “What is it?”

“Well, the name basically explains it: someone asks you to pick either truth or dare, and based on which you pick they either give you a question to answer truthfully or a dare to complete. And then you just go around and ask everyone,” Dean explained.

“Ooh, this sounds fun!” Lavender grinned.

They all looked around at each other with a mix of shrugs and nods to affirm they were all in on the game.

“Okay, I guess I’ll go first…” Dean said, furrowing his brows as he thought. “Seamus, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Seamus replied immediately with a cocky grin spreading across his face.

Dean thought again for a moment. “Talk in an American accent until another player says you can stop.”

“Oh, sure, totally,” Seamus replied in an obnoxiously terrible attempt at an American accent. “I can totally do that, dude.”

They all laughed at their friend’s goofy actions.

And so the game went on. Dean had to serenade Harry with a love ballad (the shade of Harry’s cheeks during it was genuinely concerned), Lavender admitted to having kissed six boys and three girls, and it went around to Parvati who turned to Luna.

“Luna, truth or dare?”

“Truth, please,” Luna replied with a soft smile.

Parvati thought deeply for a second before asking, “If you had to kiss anyone in this group of people, who would it be?”

Luna, to everyone’s surprise, turned a little pink at the question. “Ginny,” she replied without a moment of consideration.

Luna’s cheeks were barely flushed, but Ginny’s face turned the color of her hair.

And then the game went on like nothing had even happened. Ron had to let Parvati and Lavender put makeup on him, and that was the last round they got to before they realized how late it was, and started heading up to bed until it was just Ginny and Luna left in the Common Room.

“I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable when I said that I would kiss you…” Luna said suddenly, fiddling with her cork necklace. It was the first time Ginny had seen the blonde girl seem so shy.

“You didn’t,” she assured her, putting a hand on her thigh. “I was just surprised is all.”

“Why would you be surprised?” Luna asked. “You’re…I mean, I can’t think of a person who wouldn’t want to kiss you.”

Oh, and Ginny was blushing again. “Thank you.”

“Do you…I mean…Would you want to kiss me too?”

Ginny didn’t have to think about it. “Yes.”

“Do you want to?”

“Yes.”

And just like that, they were both leaning in. It wasn’t Ginny’s first kiss, nor was it Luna’s. But it felt different somehow. Special. Luna’s lips were ethereally soft and Ginny tasted like strawberries and firewhiskey. The fireplace was lit, they were alone, and they were kissing like nothing else in the world existed or mattered.

And soon they weren’t just kissing; Luna’s lips travelled across Ginny’s cheeks and down her jaw to her neck, kissing and sucking and Ginny had to hold back a whine of pleasure. Luna’s breath ghosted against her collarbones as she peppered soft kisses on her chest, and Ginny couldn’t help but giggle at the feeling.

“What’s so funny?” Luna asked, a hint of self-consciousness in her voice.

“It tickles,” Ginny explained.

Most people would apologize and stop, add more pressure, change spots. But not Luna. Her eyes simply lit up, a smile curled on her lips, and she continued blowing air against the sensitive skin before kissing it gently, nibbling at her earlobes, nuzzling into the crook of her neck teasingly. Ginny could not keep her giggles quiet if she tried, and they had to stop at the fear of being caught. Ginny managed to sneak Luna up into her dorm, and the two of them fell asleep in her bed, cuddled up in each other’s arms.

***

From then on, it wasn’t uncommon to see the redhead and the blonde holding hands, cuddled up beside one another, and just generally being a cute couple. No members of either Houses complained that they brought each other into the Common Rooms. They were too damn cute to not like seeing them around.

The Ravenclaw Common Room was calmer. No parties, no firewhiskey, no Weird Sisters. First years crowded around to play chess, seventh years curled up in arm chairs with books, fifth years gossiped in the corners.

Luna and Ginny got one particularly comfortable couch that was farther away from the others. Luna had promised to help Ginny with an essay for Charms, but they had apparently opted to just cuddle instead, as they had only completed two sentences by the time Ginny had pulled her girlfriend into her lap.

Luna wasn’t normally flustered by public displays of affection, but she certainly found it more embarrassing when Ginny was the one initiating it.

“Gin, you have to finish this,” she said, gesturing to the forgotten parchment on the table in front of them

“It can wait,” Ginny replied, snuggling closer to her, resting her head between Luna’s shoulder blades.

“Ginny-”

Hands were resting on her sides, fingertips pressing in just enough to make her tense. And before she could say anything else, Ginny was tickling her, and she couldn’t help the loud laugh that she let out, and it certainly turned the heads of a few other people in the room.

“Okay, okay, forget the essay! We can cuddle, just please-”

And Ginny stopped. “You’re so cute,” was all she said before adjusting their position so she could kiss her lips.

They weren’t quite sure why all their most romantic moments seemed to happen in their respective Common Rooms, but they sure as hell weren’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
